Recently, with regard to a cellular telephone, which is one portable electronic apparatus, various forms such as a folding type in which bodies constituting a display unit and an operation unit are formed separately and a display unit side body as a cover body is connected to an operation unit side body so as to be openable and closable and a sliding type in which the display unit side body is slidably connected to the operation unit side body are proposed in addition to an integral cellular telephone (so-called straight type) in which the display unit and the operation unit are constituted by a single body.
For example, with the folding type cellular telephone, a liquid crystal display screen disposed on the display unit side body can be enlarged by configuring the display unit side body separately from the operation side body and the telephone can be carried compactly by folding the both bodies while not in use.
In addition, in recent folding type cellular telephones, further to the trend towards multiple and higher functions such as a TV tuner mounted thereon, a cellular telephone with bodies not only openable and closable, but also rotatable or the like by using a biaxial hinge mechanism has been put into practical use.
In a folding type cellular telephone constituted as above, since the display unit side body is connected to the operation unit side body so as to be openable and closable, an extended angle in an extended state needs to be regulated.
For that purpose, in a folding type cellular telephone having a biaxial hinge mechanism, a cellular telephone has been disclosed with a projection portion for abutment disposed on each body so that extension larger than a certain angle can be regulated in the extended state (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Alternatively, in a cellular telephone provided with the biaxial hinge mechanism, for the purpose of reducing a thickness or a size of the cellular telephone, a biaxial hinge portion in which a first hinge component for opening and closing and a second hinge component for rotation are configured integrally as the biaxial hinge mechanism is used (see Patent Documents 2 to 5, for example).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-299835
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-218688
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-311004
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-10025
[Patent Document 5] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-174495